Don't Stand So Close
by AmaranthineSomnium
Summary: AU. Dumbledore needs a substitute for DADA and Remus Lupin seems the right man for the job. But when Nymphadora Tonks asks for tutoring to get into his NEWTs class, the job gets a lot more complicated than Remus bargained for. Now COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was minding my own business, listening to my iPod while waiting for my next class to start when I heard the song "Don't Stand So Close" by Sting. It was then that this plot bunny bit me. I hope you enjoy it—and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't see why some people insist I put these here. It's a fanfiction site—everyone knows I will never own Harry Potter, and I highly doubt Jo will come on here and say "Hey, she didn't put a disclaimer! I'm going to sue her!" Not gunna happen.

* * *

Don't Stand So Close

Chapter One

He sighed long as he ran a hand through his already messy chestnut hair. Leaning back and yawning, he rubbed his eyes, noting that the bags were becoming less noticeable. The first day and he was already exhausted.

"I don't know that I'm ready for this," he said to himself, as he continued to scribble on his parchment, taking note of which students were struggling.

"Professor McGonagall insists that speaking to oneself points towards lunacy," said a voice from the door.

Looking up, the young professor smiled.

"Yes, well, we all know I'm not the sanest of people, Headmaster," he replied with a slight grin. The Headmaster made his way across the room until he reached a student desk at the front of the class, where he took a seat, pressing the tips of his fingers together as if in deep thought.

"I suppose that makes us equals, then," Professor Dumbledore concluded.

"Is there something that you wanted, Professor?" Remus inquired, confused. "I mean—not to be rude sir—its just that—"

"Only to invite you to join me in the kitchens for a nice cup of tea," Professor Dumbledore chuckled at the young man's awkwardness.

"I don't know that I should, Professor." Remus replied, standing up and gesturing towards the piles of in-class assignments that he had yet to grade. Dumbledore, looking over both shoulders, leaning forward and placing both palms on Remus's desk, lowered his voice in a tone of secrecy.

"Remus, my boy, take it from this old experienced teacher," he whispered, and Remus found himself leaning in, caught up in the intrigue. "It's better to take a break now and then when grading papers. Besides, it won't kill the students to wait one more day before seeing their grade." Dumbledore finished with a wink and a smile and turning, he made his way to the door. Remus smiled. That was the Dumbledore he had known and admired as a young lad. Putting his briefcase down, he followed the Headmaster down to the kitchens.

-&-

"But really Professor—wouldn't you prefer a more qualified instructor to substitute this term?" Remus Lupin inquired of his old Headmaster as they enjoyed the comfortable warmth of the Hogwarts kitchen and the sweet taste of their tea.

"Such as?" Dumbledore said with a little smirk. Remus thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. But I don't know that I'm ready for the responsibilities of teaching so many bright young students, either." Dumbledore paused between sips; his long fingers holding his cup as he pondered this new substitute over his teacup.

"I've done private tutoring for less fortunate wizarding families plenty of times, yes," Remus continued, slightly put out by his old Headmaster's silence. "But to be responsible for so many students…and with my condition…I'm unsure about it all." Dumbledore continued to stare, his eyes twitching slightly giving him a bit of a mad look.

"My dear Professor," he spoke at last. "It is not as if I am asking you to remain as permanent staff. It is only a few months. And beside, what else do you have to be doing?"

Remus sat in silence for a few moments, but finally shook his head.

"I suppose you're right, Professor." He concluded.

"Of course I am," Dumbledore smiled. "You need a good challenge anyway. You were beginning to get a bit dull."

"I say—" Remus started indignantly.

"Now there's the adventurous lad I used to know."

"…Yes, sir. I'm up to the challenge."

-&-

Remus sighed as the door closed and the last student exited the classroom. He finally had time for some peace and quiet, some time to collect his thoughts—and wits. He rested his head in his hands, and closed his eyes.

He awoke with a start, looking up at the person who woke him from his sleep. It was Nymphradora Tonks, the young with violet eyes.

"Professor Lupin," she started, shyly. Remus rubbed his eyes, trying to chase away the sleep.

"What can I do for you Miss Tonks?" He asked as he began straightening up his desk.

"I go by Tonks," the smiled, showing her white teeth. "Just Tonks, please."

"All right, what can I do for you _Tonks_?" Remus smiled, closing his briefcase.

"I'd like to get into your advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor," said Tonks, sitting down on the top of the desk behind her.

"Right then," said Remus, sitting back down at his desk and taking out a form. "Now what have you grades been like in your previous DADA classes?" Tonks paused before answering.

"Not exactly…great, sir," she admitted, looking down at her lap.

"Right," Professor Lupin looked up from the form he'd been filling out. "Not great, but good enough to transfer into the advanced class?" Again, Tonks paused before answering.

"Not exactly," she repeated, looking rather flustered.

"What does 'not exactly' mean, Miss Tonks," Remus asked, confused.

"I'm a horrible klutz, Professor," Tonks managed to say, blushing an awful shade of red. "I've only just passed most of my Defense Against the Dark Arts exams, and I don't have the grades I need to get into the advanced class. But if I don't, sir, I won't have the chance to get all the NEWTS I need."

"Why do you need a DADA NEWT, Miss Tonks?" Remus asked, trying to ignore the tears that were making their way down her porcelain cheek. For a moment he contemplated how in the world she kept her skin looking so healthy—then he remember who her mother was. Her mother, Andromeda Black, was gorgeous. He'd had a bit of a crush on her when he was younger, when he and Sirius used to go over to visit Sirius's cousin.

"I want to be an Auror, Professor," Tonks replied, pulling Remus from his thoughts. This seemed to strike a cord with the young teacher.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I'd kind of like to help clear my mother's name by showing the wizarding community that at least us Tonks aren't Voldemort's minions. You know, her being a Black and all."

Remus nodded.

"Then what _can_ I do for you…Tonks?" He asked. Tonks smiled brightly, her violet eyes beaming.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me, Professor," Tonks suggested. "I know that if you told Professor Dumbledore that I had improved enough to be in your advanced class, he would listen to you."

"What makes you think that?" Remus asked, standing up to put some of the books that were lying on his desk into the bookshelf behind him.

"Because you're honest, and Dumbledore likes you," Tonks stated, folding her arms. Remus looked back at her. She seemed pretty confident in her assumptions, and he told her so.

"I don't know that Professor Dumbledore would approve of me giving private lessons to his students," Remus began. "I'm only a substitute until after the Christmas holidays. You'd have to run it by Professor Dumbledore."

"Oh," Tonks said thoughtfully. "Right." Remus continued cleaning up his desk, glancing up every now and then to look curiously at Tonks, who was looking bemusedly out the window.

"Erm," Remus spoke at last. "Don't you have some work to be doing, Miss Tonks?" Tonks' head shot up quickly, looking at Remus Lupin as if she had only just noticed he was there.

"Oh yes," she said, standing up fully. "Talk to you later, Professor Lupin."

She exited the room swiftly, a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Remus sighed in relief. He secretly hoped that Dumbledore would not approve their private lessons. He didn't need any more stress, and Nymphradora Tonks promised to bring a lot more stress into his life.

-&-

The next morning proved to be fresh and sunny, and Remus was in a surprisingly cheerful mood. He looked up happily at the enchanted ceiling as he ate his breakfast. The sun shone down through happy little clouds that looked as though there was very little chance of rain. He smiled and engaged Professor Flitwick in a conversation about a practical charm that Remus was having a little difficulty with.

"Oh, I think perhaps it is just your wand movement," Professor Flitwick said encouragingly. Remus thanked him and turned back to his breakfast. And then she called his name.

"Professor Lupin!" Tonks called, approaching him from the Hufflepuff table. Remus grimaced slightly as she stumbled, only just catching herself.

"Professor, I have this note from Professor Dumbledore," Tonks said with a smile, handing him the note. Remus looked up at her before reading it. She was looking at him expectantly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

_I, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, do hereby give Professor Remus J. Lupin permission to give private lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts to Miss Nymphradora Tonks, so as she may qualify for the advanced class._

Remus looked at the signature almost mournfully. One more responsibility he didn't need. He looked up at Tonks again, whom stumbled slightly, but smiled at him.

"So when do we start?" she asked, scrunching up her nose. Her violet eyes were suddenly a dark brown. Remus looked at her, puzzled, blinking.

"Start what?" he asked stupidly. Tonks rolled her brown eyes.

"Our private lessons, of course," she laughed. Professors, she concluded, could be very strange at times.

"Yes," Remus said, remembering. "How about an hour before dinner? In the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom."

"Sounds fantastic," Tonks said. "See you there, Professor!" And with that she was gone. Remus shook his head in confusion. He knew that all s were a mystery, but Nymphradora Tonks was just downright…. Well, he couldn't place his finger on it, but whatever it was, that was what she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: My second chapter. I still have no clue how long this is going to be. The spell they discuss at the end of the chapter is in reference to Half-Blood Prince. Langlock, to be precise, just in case anyone was to wonder.

Chapter Two

Nymphadora Tonks walked briskly down the corridor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Wand in hand, she walked on, determining in her mind that she would work very hard in this, the first, and all of her private lessons with Professor Lupin. She knew how hard it would be to get through her Auror training and she was determined to get all the NEWTs necessary to be accepted into said training program, proving that, although she was a bit of a klutz, she was not afraid of hard work. She nodded at a few students as she passed them in the hallway, scrunching up her nose slightly as her shoulder length hair turned a darker shade of brown. She pulled it into a tight, neat ponytail as she entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

Professor Lupin was standing in front of the bookcase which sat directly behind his desk, his head ed to the side in thought. Tonks approached him quietly, taking this moment to really observe her teacher. She noted that he had the potential to be very handsome, though he looked rather unkempt at the moment. For one, he looked as though he had forgotten to shave that morning, as well as comb his rather bushy brown hair, and his robes were very worn. Tonks knew that several s in her year were quite taken with this young professor, but she had never really been one for the rugged look.

"Whatcha looking for, professor?" Tonks said abruptly, standing next to Professor Lupin, who started when she spoke, seeing her for the first time. He looked at her for a moment before turning back to his previous engagement with a little sigh.

"I was looking for my copy of '_Quidditch Through the Ages_," he said as last, head still to the side, eyes scanning the content of the bookcase. Tonks allowed her own eyes to scan for the book as well, but with no luck.

"Whatever for?" She wondered why a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would have use for a sports book.

"I wanted to look up a date," Professor Lupin replied, turning to Tonks at last. She smiled at him brightly, obviously eager to get down to business.

"Right then," he said enthusiastically rubbing his palms together. "Shall we begin?"

"Lets," Tonks agreed. Her own enthusiasm encouraged the young teacher. It reminded him of so many of the private lessons he had given to less fortunate wizarding children. Tonks was clean and presentable in her Hogwarts robes, her hair pulled back and her head raised slightly with an air of resolve about her. It only made him more inspired as a teacher to do his very best to help his intelligent young pupil. But both party's enthusiasm was somewhat lessened when an awkward silence ensued. Tonks, unsure of how to begin the lesson, stood staring at her own feet, shuffling them slightly. Professor Lupin on the other hand took to levitating desks to the side of the room, stacking them neatly. He wasn't quite sure why the situation was uncomfortable—he'd given private tutoring plenty of times before. At last he concluded that it was because he had no idea what he was supposed to be helping Tonks with in the first place. Defense Against the Dark Arts was such a broad subject, after all.

"So what is it that you need help with, exactly?" He asked at last, pocketing his wand and taking a seat at his desk.

"Oh, I've just always done poorly at Defense," Tonks moaned slightly, slumping onto the nearest windowsill. "I suppose it began second year when we were studying magical creatures. I missed a class because Filch gave me an 'emergency detention' for setting off a dung near his office." Tonks smiled at the memory and Remus couldn't help but be a little surprised. She didn't seem the kind of who would get into that sort of trouble—but to be fair, he hadn't exactly seemed the type himself, and he had pulled his fair share of pranks during his own school years.

"So you need to catch up on your magical creatures?" Professor Lupin asked, a little uneasy. Tonks looked at him for a moment, confused. Then she laughed.

"No, I'm good with all that now. I've never really been good with defensive spells, though. Like the disillusionment charm, not that that is technically defensive. Professor Knot had me write an essay on it in fifth year and he gave me an awful grade. I guess I didn't describe it well enough for him. See, you can't really describe how a spell is supposed to work if it has never really worked properly for you, can you?"

"I suppose not," the professor answered.

"He was a right teacher, anyway," Tonks said at last, scrunching up her nose and blowing out her cheeks with exasperation at the memory. Professor Lupin couldn't help but jump a little as Tonks' hair turned a brilliant shade of pink. She looked at him, confused.

"I'd forgotten that you could do that," he said, indicating her hair. She looked up, confused.

"Oh!" she said at last, realizing what she'd done. "I didn't notice I'd done anything. Sorry, professor. Professor McGonagall tells me that I shouldn't change myself so drastically at school. 'It is inappropriate, Ms. Tonks.'" She said in her best impression of Professor McGonagall. "But what do you mean you'd forgotten?" She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Well I haven't seen you since you were rather young," Professor Lupin said with a smile. "Your cousin Sirius and I used to go visit your mother quite often when you were still rather small."

"That was you?" Tonks couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. "I'd almost forgotten about that." She pulled her knees towards her, leaning against the window now. She had a very vague memory of a handsome young man who almost always came to visit with her cousin, Sirius, but she had never quite been able to place who he was. Her parents hadn't spoken much of Sirius since his imprisonment, as it was too painful a subject for her mother, so she hadn't inquired as to why the young man disappeared entirely when Sirius was sent away to Azkaban. Professor Lupin coughed somewhat uncomfortably—he didn't really feel that this was an appropriate conversation to be having with a student, especially when they were supposed to be working.

"So shall we start with the practical magic?" He asked, standing up and making his way towards the middle of the room. "Beside the disillusionment charm, what other spells are you having trouble with?"

Tonks hopped off the windowsill, making her way towards the professor, seemingly deep in thought.

"My full body bind could use a bit of work," she began, standing across from him now. "As could my shield charm, riddikulus… And I know that being able to cast a patronus is very important for Aurors…so yes, I've quite a few spells that I have troubles with." Professor Lupin nodded silently, turned, and began summoning large cushions to line the sides of the room. Tonks looked at him questionably, and he smiled. She decided that she rather liked his smile—it was friendly and warm and made her feel at ease.

"I have found," Professor Lupin said, "That when a young witch or wizard finally gets a handle of the shielding charm, that it is best to have a bit of cushioning around."

"Is that what we are starting with, then?" Tonks asked, pulling her wand out and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I think so," Professor Lupin said. "Tell me, what are your experiences with the shield charm?"

"Well it would have been handy a few times when people have decided to jinx me," said Tonks, shrugging. "But usually I produce just this weak shield that fizzles out." Professor Lupin nodded again, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"Wand up, then," he said at last, holding his own wand in a dueling position. Tonks' eyes widened.

"What are we doing?" she asked, a bit nervous.

"You are going to produce a full shield charm," Professor Lupin said, wand still up. "If you don't, you will be subject to a jinx of my choosing." He couldn't help but smile a little as Tonks took a step back, looking rightly terrified.

"You wouldn't," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief, causing her ponytail to bounce about, and to distract her teacher for a moment.

"Your shield charm needs to be a powerful one if you want to be an Auror," Professor Lupin explained calmly. "You need to actually be shielding yourself against something for it to become that strong."

Tonks gulped and shook her head, unable to tell him verbally that she was ready. Both teacher and student rose their wands, Tonks grimacing slightly as she did so. Professor Lupin's wand started to move in a swishing motion, and she bobbed her own as she spoke the incantation.

"Protego!" she cried, watching sadly as the blue shield erupted from her wand, quickly fading away. She looked up at Professor Lupin, slightly annoyed.

"You didn't do anything," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "You had me all scared for nothing."

"Just testing the waters," he said calmly, raising his wand again, "Watch out for it this time, though."

Before she had time to react, his wand was moving and she felt herself falling backward, unable to move. She watched as he stepped over her, coming close to kneel down beside her.

"That," he said with a smile. "Was a full body bind." He removed the charm and helped her to stand. She pulled away from him, rather annoyed.

"I know what a full body bind feels like, thank you," she said, holding her head high.

"Ready?" Professor Lupin asked, already moving his wand. A red light shot from his wand.

"Stupefy!" he called as Tonks fumbled with her wand. She was thrown back a bit by the force of the spell, but she stood back up, exasperation evident in her features. She threw her head back, pushing away some loose strands of hair away from her heart shaped face.

"Again," the professor called as soon as she was up. He moved his wand in a slashing movement, taking a step closer to her in a true dueling fashion. She was very upset with him now, and she had every intention of telling him so. _I wasn't even ready_; she tried to say, but found that she could not make the words come out of her mouth. Her tongue was stuck! She glared at him evilly and he removed the spell.

"What was that?" she asked, moving her tongue about uncomfortably in her mouth.

"Just a little hex I learned in my school years," Professor Lupin answered, moving his wand in a fluid movement. This time she was ready. She moved her own wand with such resolve that it almost flew out of her hand.

"Protego!" she cried, taking a step forward herself. The blue shield emitted from her wand and, to her surprise, grew and held. Professor Lupin was smiling.

"Very good," he said when she lowered her wand at last. "That is what a true Shield Charm is meant to look like. I'd like you to write me an essay, your choice of length, on the use and look of a Shield Charm. Due on Monday, when we will continue our practice of the charm."

"I have to wait until Monday for our next lesson?" Tonks moaned rather childishly. Professor Lupin gave her a look and she sighed.

"Until then, keep practicing," he said, walking over to his desk and retrieving a book, which he handed to her. "And have a look at this. It's all about Aurors. Found it in an old trunk of mine and thought you might want a look at it." She took it from him with a smile. Tonks recognized the title as one she had read about in the Daily Prophet as a 'classic read.'

"Well I don't know about you," Professor Lupin said, "But I am positively famished." Tonks had completely forgotten about dinner in the excitement of their lesson, and she too realized just how hungry she was.

"Me too," she said, walking with Professor Lupin to the door. "What's the name of that jinx, professor? The one that binds your tongue?"

"Oh no," Professor Lupin laughed. "I won't give you that sort of information. You'll run off and test it on all your little enemies."

"But I won't," Tonks said, pulling her hair out of her ponytail with distaste, allowing it to shorten several inches. Professor Lupin wondered why she did this so often. Was this bright young so dissatisfied with her appearance, or was it just because she could?

"I can't," he continued. "It's not an official spell, anyway. Just something a classmate of mine made up."

"What are you doing using an unofficial spell, professor?" Tonks asked, almost chiding him. Remus blushed.

"It's a little more convenient than the Silencing Charm," she continued with a laugh, ignoring his blush. "I'd almost be tempted to use it on Professor Snape…" Professor Lupin's eyes widened. He almost laughed at the thought—Tonks obviously didn't know what she was saying.

"And that is why I can't tell you what it is," he said, almost in disbelief. "Honestly, hexing a teacher is a serious offense."

Tonks sighed.

"I know, I know," she said as they reached the Great Hall. "I was only joking, anyway. See you, professor!" she called as she ran off to the Hufflepuff table where she was happily greeted by her friends. The was a riddle to Remus. She was bright, witty, and beautiful, but she had a head for trouble that he found surprising in a and he couldn't figure out why. Sitting down at the teacher's table, a thought stuck him. She was like her cousin, he concluded with a sad smile. She was young when Sirius was put away—seven or eight at the most, but he had obviously had an effect on her. At the same time she was very different. He supposed that was the difference between a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, and left it at that.

-&-

"So Tonks," a sixth year Hufflepuff sitting a few seats down from Tonks called. "I hear you're having private lessons with Professor Lupin."

"That's right," Tonks said, filling her goblet with pumpkin juice. "He's helping get into his NEWTs class."

"I wish I could have private lessons with Professor Lupin," a fifth year sighed. "He is so wonderful. I wonder if he is married."

"He isn't," Tonks informed her, not exactly sure that she was right. Turning back to her meal, she sighed happily. There was nothing like a good meal after a hard day's work.

"Ooh," the cried, sitting forward with interest. "How do you know?"

"He's a friend of my mum's," Tonks replied matter-of-factly.

"I think he's rather creepy," a sixth year boy said, quietly.

"Oh, you're just jealous," the g.irl sitting next to him said, nudging the boy, who blushed when he saw who nudged him. Ah, young love, Tonks sighed.

"He's right handsome," the g.irl said, looking up at the staff table. Tonks followed her gaze, watching Professor Lupin for a few moments. He was completely oblivious to the fact that half of the Hufflepuff s were sighing over him. He was in deep conversation with Professor Sinstra, the astronomy teacher.

"Still," the sixth year boy spoke again. "There's something about him that just isn't quite right." He shook his head before going back to his meal. She looked back up at Professor Lupin, confused. Was there something about the young man who had come to visit with her cousin that she had forgotten? It seemed there was, and it seemed that it was important. She decided that she had best write her mother about it, as she was sure to remember.

* * *

Review please! I'll give you cookies! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: My computer's Internet has been rather wonky lately, but hopefully I'll be able to fix it so that I can put the fourth chapter us (which is going to be great). Please review and I'll give you more. I'm thinking that this will be at _least_ six chapters, but I'm feeling a sequel coming on, if anyone is interested. And yes, this will be a romance story as opposed to friendship, as you will probably start to notice at the end of this chapter.

Chapter Three

It had been two weeks since their first lesson and Tonks felt confident that if she continued to improve, she would be able to transfer into the advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She had become rather fond of Professor Lupin's teaching style; rough at times, but in a gentle, caring sort of way. With his help she had perfected both her Shield Charm and her Full Body Bind. They had been working on patronuses for the past two lessons but Tonks was feeling discouraged in that respect, and wasn't sure that she would ever be able to produce a corporeal patronus. But she would try her best, as she had promised herself before their first lesson.

And so it was that she sat in the library one Saturday afternoon, looking for a book that Professor Lupin had suggested might help her with her patronus charm. She sat on the floor in the middle of a row of books, completely surrounded by volume upon volume that had absolutely nothing to do with patronuses. Needless to say, Nymphadora Tonks was easily distracted.

Professor Remus Lupin was en route to find a book on Horklumps when he caught sight of Tonks through a gap in the shelf he was searching. She was, Remus saw, practically buried under a heap of books, her bright pink hair (she insisted on bright, happy colours during the weekends) falling about her shoulders in gentle curls as she bit her nails in concentration. She was probably the only person on earth who could pull off a look like that, Remus was sure. Like any good teacher, he felt the need to make sure that her physical health was at a stable level, what with all those books, that is.

"_101 Ways to Befuddle Your Bowtuckle_," Remus read aloud the title which Tonks was currently reading. "Really, Ms. Tonks," he tutted, shaking his head in feint disappointment. "A bowtuckle doesn't make the best pet to begin with, but I'm not sure trying to confuse it is going to help you any."

Tonks looked up from her book, eyes wide. When she saw who had spoken to her, she smiled. Remus sat down on the other side of one of her piles, picking up a book and studying the cover. He looked tired and worn out, Tonks saw, but his eyes were still shining, which was always a good sign.

"I don't have a bowtuckle," Tonks admitted. "It just looked like an interesting book."

"I see," Remus said, examining the book he held. "As did 'The Gathering of Hippogriffs; a thrilling love story for this generation,' I'm sure." Tonks looked perplexed as she took the book from him. She laughed and shrugged.

"I just liked the big ink pattern on the front," she said, almost nervously, as she proceeded to put the book back on the shelf. Remus didn't believe a word of it.

"How is that book on Aurors coming, by the way?" Remus asked, watching her look through another shelf, her tongue sticking out slightly as she attempted to focus. She looked so much like Andromeda that is was hard for Remus to breathe for a moment; the likeness was so uncanny. Andromeda Black--Tonks, rather--was an exceptionally beautiful witch, and her daughter…. Remus shook his head, pushing out the thoughts. There were some things that just weren't befitting for a teacher to think about, and the attractiveness of a student, any student, was one of them.

"It's great," she said, still scanning the shelf. "I'm almost done with it. I just got to the part where the author is talking about how his partner blasted his nose off while trying to protect the guy in a duel. Fantastic stuff, really."

"It's a true classic," Remus said dryly, looking at his hands. Tonks nodded silently, putting a couple more books back on the shelf.

"Are you going to the Quidditch game on Tuesday?" she asked, looking up at him as she moved several of the books that separated them.

"Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw," Remus grinned, feeling like a kid again. "Wouldn't miss it."

"What house were you in, professor?" Tonks asked, looking at him curiously. Remus put on his best professorial voice.

"That is not an appropriate subject for a teacher to be discussing with his students," he said, his nose in the air. Tonks couldn't help but laugh.

"Go on then," she said, leaning forward anxiously. "What house?"

"Let's just say I'd prefer if Charlie Weasley caught the snitch this next match." Tonks beamed, quite proud of herself.

"I knew it. You are such a Gryffindor."

"What makes you think I was a Gryffindor? I just happen to think Mr. Weasley is a nice young who deserves to win."

"Right," Tonks said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "And Professor Snape is in love with Professor Flitwick."

"I suspect they'll be announcing their engagement any day now," Remus replied dryly.

"I doubt Professor Snape is capable of any emotion except plain meanness," Tonks huffed, flipping through a book and quickly tossing it aside.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Remus said, picking up a book himself. "Never judge a book by its cover. Professor Snape has feelings just like anyone else. And be careful how you talk about your teachers in front of your teachers."

"How long have you known Professor Snape?" Tonks asked, ignoring her professor's last comment. She knew that she could get away with saying things about her teachers in front of Professor Lupin without too much trouble. Remus looked at the ceiling.

"How do you know I haven't only just met him this year?" inquired Remus, looking back at his student seriously.

"Because he talks to you like he knows you, and you talk about him like he's some sad secret or something," Tonks said, returning his gaze.

"We went to school together," Remus replied after a while. "He didn't like the crowd I ran with."

"What did you—"

"If you don't mind," Remus said uncomfortably, standing up and leaning on a shelf. "I'd prefer not to talk about Professor Snape. It really isn't an appropriate subject for me to be discussing with you." Tonks nodded understandingly.

"By the way," Remus said as an afterthought. "I'm postponing our lesson for tomorrow. We'll have it Tuesday morning instead."

Tonks moaned loudly.

"But I was hoping that I could get some more practice in before I talk to Professor Dumbledore next week."

"I'll make it up to you by having lessons both Tuesday and Wednesday, all right?" Remus asked, hoping she wouldn't be too displeased.

"Oh, all right," Tonks mumbled, standing up herself and stuffing the rest of the books in random empty place on the shelves.

"Can you help me find that book you were telling me about?" She asked, looking over the shelves again with a helpless expression.

"Is that what you've been looking for?" Remus laughed. "That book is in a completely different section."

"Figures," Tonks sighed as she followed him through the library

-&-

Tonks sat at lunch a little later, but she was hardly eating. The book Professor Lupin had found for her was far too interesting to put down, and her poor empty stomach was taking the brunt of the situation.

Suddenly an owl swooped low, dropping a letter on top of her book. Despite her annoyance at being interrupted, she smiled as she read the handwriting on the envelope. Her mother's handwriting, she noted as she opened up the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Nymphadora,_

Tonks cringed. Her mother was really the only person who could get away with calling Tonks by her given name, but that didn't mean she liked it.

_I was quite surprised when I read your last letter, and I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. You're grandmother Tonks came for a visit and things have been rather busy ever since. But in reference to your last letter, yes, I remember a young man who often came to visit with Sirius. Remus Lupin, if I recall correctly. I'm very surprised to hear that he is substituting at Hogwarts now, considering his condition. Sirius once told me that a werewolf had bitten Lupin when he was very young, but he had still been permitted to go to Hogwarts. Though, Dumbledore has always been a very understanding and kindly sort of man so I suppose it isn't too surprising. But then again, there are potions now which make werewolves less dangerous during the full moon._

Tonks could hardly believe it. Professor Lupin a werewolf? But he was so kind, so gentle, and so…hairy? Tonks laughed at the thought.

"Something funny?" Lola Wilson, a friend of Tonks asked, looking at Tonks curiously. Tonks shook her head.

"Oh, nothing," she said, looking up at the . "My Uncle Rupert just splinched himself again."

"And that's funny?" Wilson asked, looking as if she thought Tonks had lost it.

"It is if you know my Uncle Rupert," said Tonks, and she continued to read her letter.

_I just hope Dumbledore knows what he is doing._

_Your father says to send his love. You know how he is with writing letters. "Just tell Dora that I send my love and that I'll try to write her when I find some spare time at the Ministry." So hopefully he'll write you sometime before you get home. Oh, your grandmother is in the kitchen again, trying to 'fix' the chicken that I am making for dinner. Honestly, sometimes I feel like I can never do anything right in her eyes. I must go. I'll write you again soon._

_Love you,_

_Mum _

Tonks smiled at the last bit. Grandma Tonks was always trying to 'fix' the way Tonks' mother made the meals, which Tonks had the hardest time understanding because her mother was such an excellent cook.

But her thoughts went back to Remus Lupin—Professor Lupin. Her parents had always taught her to be open minded and accepting, but she admitted to herself that this was a bit of a shock. Was that why he had postponed their next lesson until Tuesday? Was there a full moon sometime soon? Thinking back on her last astronomy lesson, Tonks realized that this was probably the case. She knew that no one in their right mind would choose to become a werewolf, and that Professor Lupin probably d it…but she couldn't help feeling rather anxious and nervous about her next private lesson with Professor Lupin.

-&-

"Has that book helped your patronus any?" Professor Lupin asked, rolling up his sleeves as Tonks entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom the next Tuesday. Professor Lupin looked very tired to Tonks. He had bags under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days. Tonks wiped her hands on her robes, nervously. She decided that she d knowing things that she wasn't technically supposed to know. Darn her curiosity—it always made a mess of things.

"I don't know," Tonks said, making her way across the room, tripping and barely steadying herself in time. She pushed her bright red bangs out of her eyes before continuing,

"I haven't practiced much since reading up on it." Professor Lupin nodded in understanding.

"I thought we might practice it a little today, then," he said, pulling out his own wand. Tonks pulled out her own wand clumsily and began muttering to herself as it slipped from her hand and fell to the floor with a clatter. Professor Lupin raised his eyebrow at her, questioningly. He knew that she was a bit clumsy, yes, but he had a feeling that the blush on her cheeks had very little to do with any embarrassment in regards to her fallen wand.

"Are you all right, Ms. Tonks," he asked, worry evident in his tone. Tonks laughed, her voice higher pitched than usual.

"Oh, I'm fine, professor," she said, holding her wand firmly in her left hand. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Professor Lupin began, dryly. "I know for a fact that your right hand is your wand hand, for one."

Tonks looked down at her right hand, void of anything but the sweat that just wouldn't stop producing since she'd entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Oh," she said simply, switching her wand to her right hand. Professor Lupin continued to look at her strangely, which didn't help matters any.

"Shall we being?" Tonks asked, eager to get the attention off her and onto their lesson. Professor Lupin nodded in consent and Tonks gave him an appreciative smile.

"Now what did you learn from that book you've been reading?" he asked, taking a step back to rest on his desk, his arms folded across his chest.

"Well," Tonks began, taking her usual spot on the windowsill. It seemed that they always fell into their same spots during the discussion part of their lessons. Professor Lupin sitting on or at his desk and Tonks sitting on the closest sill. Tonks found this to be a rather comfortable situation, as her back was to the window so there was less of a chance of her gazing out it so often, and more of a chance of her actually paying attention to what Professor Lupin was saying.

"I learned quite a bit about the difference it makes on the strength of the patronus based upon the memory you choose," Tonks continued.

"Good," Professor Lupin smiled, glad that she was finally catching onto what he had been trying to tell her for the past two lessons. "And have you selected some stronger memories?" Tonks didn't respond. She was suddenly far too distracted by the scar on his right cheek. It began two inches from his ear and ran along his cheek to disappear beneath his jaw. She wondered if he had done that to himself while in his werewolf form. She then wondered just long ago these potions for werewolves were developed, and how effective they were. She shuddered violently as she thought of how much a gash across the face like that would hurt.

"Ms. Tonks?" Professor Lupin called, snapping his fingers in the air. Tonks shook her head as she broke her train of thoughts.

"Sorry," she said, blushing again. "What were you saying?"

"I asked if you have selected some stronger memories," Professor Lupin said, patiently, trying to hide the fact that he found it very awkward, her staring at him for so long like that. She had almost looked…sad, and he couldn't help wondering what she had been thinking about.

"Yeah," Tonks said, hopping down from the sill. "I think these memories will work a lot better."

"Excellent," said Professor Lupin, meeting her in the middle of the room. "Let's just see how powerful these memories really are."

A whole hour later Tonks fell to the floor with a sigh.

"I never realized how exhausting magic could be before,' she said, crossing her legs and placing her wand in front of her. Professor Lupin took a seat on the floor beside her, letting out a faint grunt as he did so. Tonks wondered if he had hurt himself recently.

"Especially strong magic," Professor Lupin added. "Like patronuses."

"I've finally got it, though," Tonks said with a proud but weary sigh. Professor Lupin reached inside his robes and pulled out what looked like a bar of Honeydukes Best Chocolate. He broke off a generous chunk and handed it to Tonks, nibbling on his own piece happily.

"Yes, you did," Professor Lupin agreed, smiling down at her. Tonks sighed contentedly as she ate her chocolate.

"Chocolate makes the world a better place," she said with a smile. Scrunching up her nose, she celebrated the moment by allowing her hair to turn her favourite shade of pink, complete with short little spikes and all. Professor Lupin couldn't help but chuckle as she did so. She was such a cheerful person to be around, and her practical magic had greatly improved. Professor Lupin was convinced that the reason she hadn't been doing well in Defense was not because she was not smart enough, but because she hadn't had the kind of teachers she needed. Not that he thought he was the best teacher for her, just that she was finally getting the extra help she had always craved but never been granted. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Handing it to her, he couldn't help the sad smile that found its way to his lips.

"What's this?" Tonks asked, taking the parchment from him, finding it hard to ignore his frown.

"It's a letter to Professor Dumbledore," said Professor Lupin. "Stating that you are ready to transfer into the NEWTs class." Tonks brown eyes widened with surprise. He really thought she was ready?

"You really think so?" she asked. Professor Lupin nodded. Suddenly her face fell. Was he trying to get rid of her? She still needed his help.

"But you'll still help me, right? I mean, we can continue our lessons, can't we?" Professor Lupin looked at her as if he had only just seen her.

"Do you want to?" he asked, unsure.

"Of course! I mean," Tonks coughed. "I'll be behind in the class, won't I? So maybe you could help me to catch up." Professor Lupin thought for a moment before nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, you would definitely be behind," he agreed. "I suppose. Until you've caught up, that is."

"Thank you, professor," Tonks called, leaning forward to hug him briefly. Understanding what she had done, she blushed and stood up.

"I-uh," she stammered. "I'd best see if I can find Professor Dumbledore so I can give him this." Professor Lupin smiled at her and stood as well.

"You do that," he said, ignoring her blush and making his way over to his desk as he always did at the end of their lessons. "And I'll work on our lesson for tomorrow." Tonks smiled at him appreciatively and fled from the room. Now in the safety of the corridor, she sighed. Werewolf or not, Professor Lupin was one of the kindest men she had ever met. She couldn't describe how grateful she was for his brushing off all the embarrassing little things she tended to do and say. Someone like Professor Snape would have rubbed all her faults and mistakes in her face until she was nothing more than a whimpering child. Remus Lupin, Tonks concluded as she approached the griffin at the end of the hallway, was a far superior man.

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love to watch the characters develop, and this is a great chapter for that. To answer sea-ess-eye's question, this story takes place in the Fall/Winter of 1990. Remus, born March 10, 1960 is 30 in this story and Tonks is 17 and currently in her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Chapter Four

Nymphadora Tonks stumbled into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at five minutes after eight, her bright purple hair looking like she hadn't brushed it in days and her robes disheveled and wrinkled. She couldn't help the grimace she gave as she looked up at Professor Lupin who was frozen in mid-sentence, standing in front of the blackboard with chalk in hand. _He_ couldn't help the look of utter shock that past his face, but he tried to hide it quickly. Every head in the room turned to look back at Tonks as she tripped up an isle to an empty seat.

"Ah, Ms. Tonks," Professor Lupin said, trying to ease Tonks' self-consciousness. "Glad you could make it. We're on page 127, discussing the ethics of using unofficial spells and spells that might be considered 'dark magic' by the ministry." He quickly faced the blackboard, trying to hide the smile on his face. He remembered their conversation about the hex he had used on her, and had a hard time not laughing. Add the fact that Tonks looked downright silly, and he had an even harder time keeping his composer. He was grateful that, when he faced the class again, Tonks' hair was its normal 'school appropriate' brown, and that her robes weren't quite so untidy. He wasn't sure why he was so worried about it because it wasn't like she was his child or anything, far from it. She was a big ; she could take care of herself.

"Right," he said, looking to the ceiling for a moment. "Where was I?" he asked himself, having lost his train of thought with the distraction.

"The ethics of unofficial spells," a seventh year Ravenclaw boy offered pleasantly.

"Ah yes, thank you Matthews," Professor Lupin called, standing with his hands behind his back. "The ministry has distributed pamphlets on this subject a number of times, defining vaguely what is considered an acceptable unofficial spell and what is not. Can anyone tell me what the ministry has had to say on the matter? Levitt?"

"Any spell that s or causes physical pain would be considered an unacceptable unofficial spell," said Christopher Levitt, a Ravenclaw.

"That is correct, five points to Ravenclaw" Professor Lupin said, pointing his wand at his piece of chalk and watching for a moment as it wrote down Levitt's answer.

"Anyone else?" Professor Lupin asked, turning to the class. "Ms. Tonks?"

Tonks looked around in surprise. She hadn't raised her hand. Why was he calling on her? He wanted her to answer the question, but she wasn't sure she had an answer. She cleared her throat before answering.

"I would assume," Tonks said with an air of feigned confidence. "That anything that might be considered a hex would be unacceptable, because hexes usually have to be cleared through the ministry."

"That is true," Professor Lupin said, smiling proudly at her. "And Ms. Tonks brings up a good point. How do you go about clearing a spell through the ministry to make it official?"

But Tonks didn't hear the answer. She sighed, relieved that she hadn't embarrassed her favourite teacher by making a fool of herself. Favourite teacher, where had that thought come from, she wondered. Well, he was definitely her friendliest teacher. Though Professor Flitwick was very friendly and kind…but Professor Lupin was a different sort of friendly, though she couldn't quite place what was different and why she liked it so much.

When Tonks zoned back into the lesson, they were talking about a completely different topic. She chided herself for not paying closer attention and began to listen adamantly, taking notes on everything Professor Lupin said.

"What is it then," Professor Lupin was saying, resting on the front of his desk, as he did so often in her own lessons with him. "That sets the ethics of our society? Yes, Cooper?"

"I think it would probably have a lot to do with the politics of the times, as well as the Minister for Magic," Cooper, a Hufflepuff and friend of Tonks' deduced. "But I think it also has a lot to do with the way a person is raised. Say… if we were all raised as prejudice against anyone except purebloods then our ethics would probably reflect that. We probably wouldn't mind hexing people more often, and it would most likely be allowed."

"Very good," Professor Lupin called, motioning towards Cooper. "Ms. Cooper makes an excellent point. That is what I would like you all to write your essays on. What do you think have been the major influences in your life that have led you to believe the way you do? What are your views on the use of unofficial spells, hexes (unofficial or otherwise) and darker magic in general. One foot of parchment due…let's say Tuesday morning. That way you'll have them finished before the Gryffindor/Slytherin match on Wednesday and you'll all have time to go and enjoy yourselves."

Professor Lupin smiled as a small chatter arose in the room, undoubtedly due to the mention of the Quidditch match rather than the essay. After a moment he rose his heads to quiet them all.

"Time for some practical learning," he called, and all the students stood up, grabbed their wands, and began levitating their own desks to the side of the room. Tonks watched them, confused as to what was going on. She followed suite as soon as she caught on, hopeful that no one noticed her hesitation.

"What are we doing this time, professor?" Cooper asked, obviously excited about the lesson.

"I thought we might work on patronuses," Professor Lupin said, glancing at Tonks out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him, unsure of whether or not he noticed. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws formed an orderly line, which Tonks was somewhere in the middle of. Professor Lupin stood in front of the head of the line, waiting patiently for the pushing and shoving to settle down.

"Ms. Tonks," he called and she could see him searching for her face in the long line. Bewildered, she stood out of the line slightly.

"Yes, professor?" she said, wondering what in Merlin's name he was doing.

"I was wondering if you might assist me for a moment," Professor Lupin said, speaking directly to her. There were whispers and mutterings and Tonks didn't like it, but she skipped to the front of the class anyway, smiling even though she was rather confused.

"Ms. Tonks," Professor Lupin began and Tonks nodded for him to go on. "Could you tell us a bit about the Patronus Charm?"

"The Patronus Charm," Tonks repeated, trying to remember everything he had taught her and she had read on her own. "Is a shield charm used to protect a witch or wizard specifically against dark magic. It is also the only charm known that has the ability to repel Dementors. The incantation is '_Expecto Patronum_,' and it requires the caster to think of a powerful happy memory."

"Very good, Ms. Tonks," Professor Lupin spoke, putting his hand gingerly on her shoulder. "Five points to Hufflepuff." Stepping away he motioned toward her with a bit of a flourish.

"Would you care to demonstrate for us?" Tonks' head snapped in Professor Lupin's direction, her eyes searching.

"Now?" she asked, uncertain. He nodded silently and motioned for her to go ahead. She rose her wand just above the heads' of the students, and looked back again at Professor Lupin. He was looking at her steadily, and she observed that his eyes were a warm, honey colour that fit his personality perfectly. But he was nodding again, and she was brought back to the task at hand. Thinking of one of her stronger happy memories—her thirteenth birthday when her father gave her a broomstick and they both played Quidditch in the backyard and afterwards they and her mother went to Diagon Alley—spoke the incantation with force, visualizing the memory being the patronus itself.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she cried and, to her relief, it was strong enough. She would have been so humiliated if Professor Lupin had brought her to the front, all the attention on her, only to fail. All the students watched in awe as a small silver-bluish puppy danced around the room, stumbling every few feet, fading slightly as it went along.

"Wow, Tonks," a few people muttered, patting her on the back as she made her way to the back of the line. Professor Lupin smiled at her and then at his shoes for a moment before addressing the class.

"And that is what a corporeal patronus is meant to look like," he said, raising his voice above the mutterings,

"Each person's patronus takes the shape of something different. I am aware that we haven't really practiced these yet, and that this magic is very advanced, even for seventh years, but I would like to see what you make of it.

"Everyone select a happy memory—a _very_ pleasant memory—and when it is your turn in line think of that memory as you speak the incantation. With wands, this time."

Each person had two tries before they had to move to the back of the line, and the line went through twice before time ran out. The students seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, though, as they saw themselves progress from their first try to their last. Four of the thirty students, not including Tonks, were able to produce corporeal patronuses or something very close to corporeal.

"All right, that's all the time we have," Professor Lupin said, moving his wand slightly as the blackboard began to erase itself. "Off with you all, then."

But Tonks hesitated for a moment. She watched as the others gathered their books and filed out of the room. She grabbed her own books but instead of heading for the door she made her way to the front of the class where Professor Lupin was erasing the blackboard. Her heartbeat execrated slightly as she opened her mouth so speak,

"That was quite some patronus," Professor Lupin spoke, his back still to Tonks whose mouth closed, taken aback. She'd only planned on telling him that it was a good lesson.

"Er-thank you," Tonks said, unsure of what else to say.

"I think we can safely check the Patronus Charm off our list of things to do," said Professor Lupin.

"That's a relief," Tonks laughed, struggling with her books. Friday was always her fullest day. "What will we work on next, then?"

"I was thinking we could discuss some of the lessons that you have missed so far," he said, eyeing her full arms.

"Brilliant," Tonks trilled in her London accent. "I'd better hurry along to Transfiguration or Professor McGonagall will give me yet another lecture on punctuality." She turned back to him after a moment.

"Sorry about that, by the way," she said, looking guilty. "I slept it this morning…but I suppose you noticed."

"Just don't make a habit of it, all right?" Professor Lupin smiled softly down at her. She returned the smile.

"Cheers, professor!" she called as she hurried out the door. He watched her go. He couldn't get over how young she made him feel, just being around her…how _alive_. Her stubbornness never to give up, her cheery disposition despite it all… the mystery behind Miss Nymphadora Tonks wasn't really a mystery. It was a miracle. Just what an old, poor professor needed to inspire him onwards, to be a better teacher. Or, at least that's what he thought she was doing for him.

-&-

"What was all that earlier?" Lisa Cooper asked later that day only a few minutes before History of Magic was to start. She sat next to Tonks, looking at her rather pointedly.

"All what?" Tonks asked, rummaging in her book bag for her inkwell.

"With you and Professor Lupin in DADA," Cooper said, rolling her eyes at her friend's ignorance.

"What exactly are you referring to?" Tonks inquired, having finally found her inkwell. She smiled proudly as she dipper her quill and, with a slip of the hand, watched with horror as the inkwell crashed to the floor, spilling the ink all over her shoes.

"The whole smiling, proud looking, showing off with the patronus, his touching your shoulder and giving you house points…thing," Cooper added rather lamely.

"What are you on about?" Tonks asked distractedly, pointing her wand at her shoes and the flooring, cleaning them with the Scouring Charm.

"Don't act so stupid, Nymphadora," Cooper sighed, throwing her long hair back. Tonks narrowed her eyes. She knew that Lisa must really be upset to use her first name, but she still didn't feel that her friend was justified.

"I'm not," Tonks huffed. "I honestly don't know what you are talking about."

"You've hardly spent any time with your friends lately. You're being such a little teacher's pet," Cooper spit out at last. "Professor Lupin was really only paying attention to your answers and your patronus casting."

"You know that isn't true," said Tonks, annoyed. "He helped you a lot more than he helped me."

"Maybe that's because he's spent so much time helping you with your Patronus Charm. He _was_ paying more attention to you though."

"You sure do sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Cooper insisted, glowering and refusing to look at Tonks.

"Then what is the big deal? Professor Lupin asked me to demonstrate a spell. That's all," Tonks explained, hoping that her friend would understand.

"You just don't get it," Cooper said, giving up. She opened her book up and began reading, not looking or speaking to Tonks for the rest of the class.

-&-

It took Tonks a great deal of time to convince Lisa Cooper that she wasn't trying to be a teacher's pet; A great deal of time and the promise of butterbeer and a bar of Honeydukes Best. Tonks realized that she really hadn't been spending much time with her friends lately, and she wanted to make it up to them by treating them all to butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Her chance to make it up to her friends came the next Friday, cold and wet. It also happened to be Halloween weekend, which only added to the fun of the Hogsmeade trips as all the shops were decorated to celebrate the festivities. Tonks could hardly wait to enjoy a nice break from all her hard work and studying.

-&-

Remus Lupin sat at the bar in The Three Broomsticks, sipping slowly on his butterbeer and reveling in the nostalgia of these Hogsmeade trips. Looking about the room, he located the table at which he and his friends had normally sat, laughing and planning new pranks. And the small booth in the corner where he had experienced his first date—a total disaster, if he did say so himself. It would be nine years tomorrow since his life had been turned upside-down. Since Sirius' betrayal and Lily and James' s, and Remus' mood reflected the date.

"Cheer up, Remus," Madam Rosmerta pleaded with a sad smile as she handed him another butterbeer 'On the house.'

"Don't worry about me, Rosmerta," Remus said with a half-hearted smile. 'I'll be all right."

"Merlin's pants, you will," said Rosmerta, rolling her eyes. "I'd just like to see you smile like you used to, lad." Remus nodded at her and assured her once again that he would be fine. He looked down at his hands, studying them thoughtfully but not really seeing them. The full moon wasn't for another week, but he was feeling old and tired.

The door opened and a group of students entered, laughing rather loudly, presumably at some joke they had just shared. Remus saw them out of the corner of his eye as they took a table to his right. Madam Rosmerta hurried to go serve them and he was left alone at the bar. He felt incredibly lonely, wistful that he could talk to James about some pointless Quidditch match, listen to Sirius tell a joke, or play a game of chess with Peter. He missed the philosophical conversations that he had with Lily, the small dinner parties at her and James' place in Godric's Hallow, and the easy conversation and company.

His morose thoughts were interrupted when Remus saw a flash of bright pink and his head moved involuntarily, eyes searching. His heart soared when his eyes rested upon her familiar face. She was sitting with a small group of friends, smiling and laughing as she drank her butterbeer. It was exactly the sight he needed to clear his clouded mind. It was so carefree and joyful.

"What are you smiling about?" Madam Rosmerta inquired, not able to help smiling herself. She tried to follow Remus' eyes, but he looked back at her.

"Nothing," he lied, taking a long drink from his butterbeer. "Oh, that tastes good."

"Thank you," Rosmerta said, looking at him suspiciously. She looked back in the direction he had been looking, but saw nothing of interest so she walked off to help another customer. Remus looked back at Tonks, who was apparently recounting a very funny story to her friends, who were in a fit of giggles. She looked up, her eyes meeting his own, still talking to her friends. She smiled at him before looking back at her friends and he nodded in acknowledgement. He found himself glancing to his right every few moments. She caught him, he knew, several times and he wasn't sure whether or not he felt guilty about it. But when her friends got up to leave and Tonks ed, telling her friends something in a low whisper, and he heard them moan something with annoyance, his breath caught. She walked away from her retreating friends and towards him smiling, and he couldn't help but wonder why he had a strange fluttering in the pit on his stomach.

"Wotcher, professor," she said, taking a seat next to him with a smile and a flip of her pink hair.

"Hullo," Remus said quietly, almost shyly. Tonks looked at him curiously for a moment.

"What's up, professor?" she asked, motioning for a butterbeer, which she took with a sigh of satisfaction.

"I just love butterbeer," she sighed, bringing her shoulders up and shaking her head to accentuate her statement. Remus nodded silently and grinned at her, taking a sip of his own drink. Tonks did a double take. Professor Lupin's face, normally covered in a heavy five o'clock shadow, was clean, his hair neat and in its place. The robes he was wearing even looked newer than the one he normally wore. He looked nice. Tonks gulped down more of her butterbeer, looking back at him out of the corner of her eye. No, she decided, he looked _very_ nice.

"How's your mum?" Remus asked, watching as Madam Rosmerta made her way back to the bar.

"Oh, she's doing pretty good," Tonks said lightly. "She asked me to say hello in her last letter. So, hello." Remus smiled.

"Send her my best, would you?" Remus said, smiling at Rosmerta as she gave him a questioning look. "Your father as well. Ted, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tonks replied.

"What have you got there?" Remus asked, motioning to the bags that where at Tonks' feet. Tonks coughed somewhat uncomfortably.

"Just some Zonko's stuff," she said, squirming slightly.

"May I see?" he asked.

"I-uh-I suppose so," Tonks spoke awkwardly, handing him a bag. "But I doubt that there will be anything that interests you—" But she was interrupted from her stammering by a loud laugh.

"You don't know your Professor Lupin very well, then," Madam Rosmerta laughed, shaking her head. "James Potter, Sirius Black and—"

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus smiled. Madam Rosmerta nodded and continued.

"You lot were right disasters in your time."

"I suppose we were," Remus said, reaching into Tonks' bag. "But you shouldn't be spreading that around to my students. I might get the reputation of an irresponsible substitute and who would hire me after that?"

"Dumbledore knows you, Remus," Rosmerta said, giving him a pointed look.

"This is some pretty interesting stuff you've got here," said Remus, examining some of her things. "Looks like they've upgraded the Dungbomb since my day." Tonks laughed at the excited look in his eyes mingled with the serious expression on his face. He looked at her, blushed, and put her things back in the bag with a quiet 'thank you.'

"Well, I'd better get going," said Tonks, digging into her pockets for her money. Her face went blank.

"Where'd my money bag go?" she asked herself, looking into her bags, and then her pockets again. "Rats. One of my friends must have it." Remus reached into his own pockets and plunked a few sickels onto the counter of the bar.

"Taken care of," he said. "Better go catch up with your friends."

Tonks shook her head. "I can't let you do that."

"Don't seem to have much of a choice, do you?" Remus smiled, almost mischievously. Tonks was surprised to see that the expression looked natural on his face. She sighed in defeat. There wasn't anything she could do, was there?

"Thank you," she said, trying her best not to roll her eyes in irritation.

"I'll see you later," Remus nodded.

"See ya, Professor Lupin," Tonks said, waving as she went. Remus watched as she exited the Three Broomsticks. He couldn't help the small smile that seemed to be permanently stuck on his face. He turned back to his butterbeer to see Rosmerta staring at him with an expression that he couldn't place.

"Isn't that Sirius Black's cousin?" She asked, still giving him the same look.

"Yes," Remus answered slowly, unsure of why she asked.

"Hm."

"Pardon?" Said Remus, starting to feel guilty. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but with the look Rosmerta was giving him he couldn't help it.

"Is she one of your students?"

"Yes," Remus repeated.

"Hm."

"What?" Rosmerta's vagueness was starting to get on Remus' nerves.

"Just watch yourself," Rosmerta said softly, wiping the bar down with a rag.

"What do you mean?" asked a very confused Remus.

"She's a very pretty young lady," said Rosmerta continued to speak in a low tone. "And she obviously fancies you."

"Don't be silly, Rosmerta," Remus shook his head. "I'm a teacher. And that's preposterous, anyway."

"If you say so," Rosmerta smiled. Remus paid for his drinks and, thanking Madam Rosmerta, he made his back up to the castle. But he couldn't help thinking, as he walked through a foggy Hogsmeade, the autumn colors drifting by with the wind, about what Rosmerta had said. 'Tonks fancies me?' Remus found himself wondering. Could it be true? 'No,' he concluded surprised at how sad his realization made him. Not that it mattered anyway. Tonks was just a student, he was a teacher. Ethics wouldn't allow. But still, the thought depressed him. 'I'm just too much for one to love.'

* * *

The end of the chapter is a little nod to my favourite Wrock song, "Lupin's Tale (Where Are We Going)" by Oliver Boyd and the Rememberalls. Love that song! Please review! Remus will give you chocolate! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to put this up. I took a bit of a holiday before Uni started, and then I got caught up in the first couple days of school. Then my computer ate the chapter when I was halfway through, so I had to rewrite it. I had _just_ finished this chapter and was about to put it up when my computer crashed on me. I lost all my files—my music, my stories, my school papers—everything. Needless to say, this chapter is a long time coming. Sorry it is so short. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter Three

_All Hallows Eve_

Tonks yawned soundly and stretched long upon the big fluffy yellow couch in the Hufflepuff common room. She had just gotten back from a lesson with Professor Lupin. They had been covering one of the many topics that she had missed in class and, though it wasn't practical magic, she was exhausted. It was also rather hard to concentrate on anything Professor Lupin had said. Ever since their little encounter the day before, Tonks had had a hard time concentrating on anything _but_ Professor Lupin…unfortunately, words he spoke didn't count, and he had to repeat things two or three times before she understood. He had looked so very, very nice yesterday, Tonks recalled with a moan of self pity. Fourth years got crushes on teachers—not respectable seventh years! And especially not Tonks, it was too normal, too expected. Nymphadora Tonks didn't want to be normal; her genes just didn't allow it. So why should her hormones?

Tonks rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as one of her friends walked past the couch she lay on without saying a word to her. They were all being far too petty about the whole ordeal for Tonks' liking. After they had left The Three Broomsticks the previous evening they had hardly said two words to her. '_Right back to where we were_,' Tonks sighed. She didn't understand why they were taking it all so hard. All she had wanted to do was go talk to Professor Lupin for a minute. He looked lonely, she had told them, and she wanted to go see if she could cheer them up. They told her that she should worry less about Professor Lupin and more about having some well deserved fun while spending time with them. She'd made her decision—she would catch up with them in a few minutes and that had been the end of that. And now she couldn't describe how much she regretted her actions. Not only were her friends upset with her, but now Professor Lupin was wondering why she was acting so funny.

Tonks turned over on the couch with a load groan. Why did life have to be so complicated?

"Are you all right?" A little first-year-g.irl inquired of Tonks, looking at her worriedly.

"Headache," said Tonks softly, holding her head lightly. "I think I'm going to go take a walk…" Tonks nodded at the first year as she stumbled out of the common room, holding her head in confusion. She found herself out on the grounds, subconsciously pulling her cloak tighter about her shoulders. It was Halloween, after all, and the days were getting colder. The weather was very apropos, Tonks contemplated. It was extremely foggy and damp, and the light breeze blew the changing leaves about in the air, though the fog was so dense that Tonks could only _hear_ the leaves. It was all very eerie, really. Somehow the scene reminded her of Professor Lupin, though she had no idea what the correlation was. She shook her head, pushing the thoughts of her professor and his kind smile out of her mind.

Tonks decided to go to Honeydukes to buy herself some chocolate, and then run over to the post office to write her mother a quick note. It was still a Hogsmeade weekend, after all, and she knew she should take advantage of it. She had only been in the sweet shop a few short moments when she changed her mind about the chocolate. Professor Lupin was doing some sweet shopping of his own. Stepping back out into the fog, Tonks sighed in exasperation. He was the last person that she had wanted to see at the moment. It was a shame too because chocolate made everything better. Wait…wasn't that something Professor Lupin always said?

Thoroughly put out, Tonks hurried over to the post office and subsequently wrote her mother a longer-than-usual letter, completely devoid of anything Professor Lupin. She almost always wrote something about Professor Lupin in her letters. She wondered if her mother would notice the absence and then she realized that she was being silly—and paranoid.

What she really needed, Tonks decided, was a nice cup of tea. Her mother always made her tea when she was feeling down, so she led her feet in the direction of Madam Puddifoot's. She sighed as she took her first sip of cinnamon mint. It was exactly what she needed and all thoughts and worries about Professor Lupin fled from her mind like the tea was a patronus. 'How ironic,' Tonks smiled to herself. However, on the second sip her eyes glanced in the direction of a couple who were holding hands and talking quite close. Rolling her eyes in irritation, Tonks quickly paid for her tea and exited the shop. There was really no winning today, she determined. Deciding that it would be much better if she just gave in and apologized to her friends, Tonks set back for the castle. It was easier this way, she knew. She would spend more time with her friends and think about her professor less. _Her_ professor? My, how lovely that sounded. But she was not to be distracted, and she set her jaw, continuing her ascent to the school with a resolute expression.

That was when the fateful drop hit her face, falling slowly down her cheek, giving it the appearance of a tear. Unfortunately for Tonks, the other drops were not so kind, and she was soon caught in a rather ferocious rain storm. She tried to be optimistic by finding the best in the situation, but in the end she gave up. This day just wasn't going her way.

-&-

Remus squinted as he looked up at the stormy skies. He opened his umbrella with a flourish and, performing a water shielding charm on it, he stepped out into the muddy street. There was no way that he was going to get these robes wet. He'd had this particular pair for several years and he was loath to part with them—especially because of a dreary little storm like this one.

He broke a small chunk of his chocolate, merrily humming to himself as he enjoyed its comforting sweetness. He didn't have any homework to grade, and he was in a very pleasant mood because of it. He had woke up that morning, knowing the date full well, and decided that he wasn't going to let anything bring him down. Not any students, professors, dates, memories or storm. Just then, a long string of curses reached his ears, growing stronger (the sound, not the curses themselves) as he continued toward the castle. Said curses stopped when he caught sight of a figure through the fog. Quiet whimpering replaced the noise, and he was able to pinpoint the exact location of the figure.

"Miss Tonks, do you really think you should be out in a storm like this?" he smiled as he fell in step behind her. Tonks whirled around, looking him up and down. It seemed an internal struggle was going on in her mind—and on her face. She was alternating between a deep furrow in her brow, and a hopeful smile. Remus wasn't sure which side won, but whichever it was he was glad it did. Tonks scurried to his side, taking shelter under his umbrella. Remus shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"Why, Miss Tonks, would you like to share my umbrella with me?" he spoke dryly. "Oh, thank you so much Professor Lupin." He continued for her. "Think nothing of it. It's always my pleasure to help one of my students." Tonks snorted.

"Oh, thank you so much Professor Lupin," Tonks repeated with a little roll of her eyes.

"Think nothing of it. It's always—"

"Yes, yes," Tonks waved her hand at him to stop. "You just said that."

"So how have you been?" Remus inquired casually. Far too casually for Tonks' tastes. This comfortable conversation that they always fell into worried her. How could she possibly resist it? And how in _Merlin's name_ was she going to make herself _want_ to resist it? The truth was that she would be perfectly content to talk with Professor Lupin like this all the time. To continue being the teacher's pet…if only to be near him. She d herself for it, she really did. But who was she to resist this werewolf's unassuming charm? And really…what harm could a little crush do anyway?

"I've been pretty good," Tonks lied. She knew that her lying skills were a little too well tuned for her own good, but that often came in handy. "How about you?"

"I've been just peachy," Remus replied, glancing at her. "I finished grading all the homework and I thought I would get myself a little treat for my good work."

"I see," Tonks said, paying more attention to the little dimple on his right cheek that appeared every once in a while. Unfortunately for her, she was never very good at multi-tasking and she found herself falling through the air—straight towards a good sized puddle of mud.

"Whoa!" Professor Lupin called, starting forward to grab her. He succeeded, and Tonks narrowly missed a drenching. Pulling herself out of his grasp as quickly and indiscreetly as she could, Tonks straightened her robes out, eyes wide with shock.

"Thank you," she whispered shakily. Remus nodded, taking a step backwards. He pulled the umbrella above their heads once more, and motioned for her to continue their walk. She obliged, and then grimaced. As if this situation couldn't get any worse.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she moaned. Remus' calm expression slipped, and for a moment he was afraid that Tonks had seen the panic there. But if she did, she ignored it.

"I suppose you'll have to take my arm," Remus said, taking Tonks' delicate hand and stringing it through the crook of his elbow, ‥9 il we can get you to the Hospital Wing."

"T-thank you," said Tonks, cursing her clumsiness. She wasn't sure what had happened to the idea of her apologizing to her friends and spending less time with Professor Lupin, but at the moment, she wasn't entirely sure that she cared.

Meanwhile, Remus was cursing his own forwardness. 'Perhaps she doesn't want to take your arm, you old fool,' he told himself. 'Maybe she would rather walk on her injured ankle than take the arm of her old professor.'

"So you finished grading all the homework," Tonks said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yes," Remus replied, a little distracted.

"That's why I don't think I could be a teacher," said Tonks. "I would to grade all that homework. Then again, I'd probably make a lousy teacher, period."

Remus smiled at her. "I'm sure you'd make a very good teacher." Then, as an afterthought, "Have you finished that essay for Charms?"

"Not yet," said Tonks, falling once again into that cursed 'comfortable conversation,' as she called it. "I've almost finished it. I'll probably hand it in on Monday."

"Good," said Remus with an excited smile. They were climbing the stairs to the castle, slowly because of Tonks' ankle. "Because I think Professor Flitwick would enjoy reading something on the theoretic that we discussed the other day—"

"Professor Lupin!" a voice cried above them. Both teacher and student's head shot up in the direction of the voice so fast that they were sure they had wipe-lash.

"What do you think you are doing?" Professor McGonagall cried, looking surprised and livid at the same moment. Remus almost dropped Tonks' arm, but realized just in time that there was a valid reason he was holding it. Tonks was too surprised to do much of anything but gape.

"It appears as though I am assisting an injured student to the castle, Professor," Remus said, sounding far too much like the young marauder for Professor McGonagall's tastes. Professor McGonagall sputtered for a moment before replying in a ly whisper,

"Do you have any idea how bad this looks?" Remus looked at Tonks, at their connected arms, at the state of their closeness.

"Yes," said Remus seriously.

"And what have you to say for yourself, professor?" McGonagall said as she began to shake slightly.

"Although this does look very bad, Minerva," Remus said calmly. "It is purely . Miss Tonks sprained her ankle and, as her teacher, I felt obligated to aid her in her journey to the Hospital Wing." Professor McGonagall huffed and tutted a few more times before she said anything more.

"I will take Miss Tonks from here, Professor Lupin," she said, motioning for Tonks to join her at her side. Remus helped Tonks with the last few steps, and gingerly gave her McGonagall's arm.

"I'm sure you have other things to be doing, professor," McGonagall said tartly as she strode off with Tonks. Remus took this as his queue to exit, which he did swiftly. As a student, it had always bothered him when Professor McGonagall was upset (mostly because it was usually at he and his friends), but this was, if possible, even worse. He was an now, and he knew the consciousness of his actions. He knew when something was or wasn't appropriate and he knew that his actions earlier had been perfectly gentlemanly.

So stuck in this mindset was Remus that dinner came as a bit of a shock to the young professor. Dinner was when his mind would change drastically about the whole situation. He made a brief stop by the Hufflepuff table on his way to the staff table to inquire after Tonks' ankle; a perfectly appropriate consideration. But when, as he ate his dinner, be found his thoughts still on the young woman who often sported bubble-gum-pink hair, he knew he had been wrong. Guilt swept over him like the rain that was falling from the enchanted ceiling above his head. He realized now how often his thoughts were on 'his brightest pupil,' how often he went out of his way to speak to her, to look at her, and how much time he spent on all their lessons. He had even let his teaching DADA slack a little as his preparing Tonks' lessons took so much of his preparation time.

Remus resolved that the solution was painfully simple; stop spending so much time around Tonks. He would stop holding their private lessons so often, find other work to take up his time, and work harder on his other classes. Remus Lupin would be the best Defense Against the Dark Arts substitute Dumbledore had ever hired and Hogwarts had ever known.

But as Remus looked down at the object of his thoughts, he felt overwhelmed. It would be harder than he thought. If only, he thought as he watched Tonks smiling and laughing with her friends, she didn't look so very beautiful when she smiled.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I lost all my notes on this story when my computer crashed, so I'm trying to write the rest of my plot from memory. I'm sorry it took so long. School has been murder. Please forgive me for any typos. I just got a new computer to replace my old one, and the keyboard is a lot different than what I'm used to. I'm thinking of having a **sequel**…please review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter Six

The rain pounded against the glass, and Remus watched in a numb stupor as the drops descended slowly down the window. It had been raining for what seemed like weeks now and Remus was tired of the gloom that came with it. He wished that it would snow. Snow wasn't half so depressing as rain, neither were the memories that accompanied it.  
He'd been stuck in a gloom since Halloween. And he'd been _so_ determined to be happy. It hadn't helped much that he'd cut his lesson with Tonks almost entirely. Her cheerful disposition could always make him feel better, and the lack of time spent with her took a surprising toll on his mood.

Remus was waiting for her now. Tonks had approached him after Defense, asking for some help explaining the Protean Charm theory to her. He'd offered to help her that very moment, but she'd insisted that she had to get to class and that it would be better to meet her later-perhaps before dinner-their usual lesson time. He couldn't ignore the fact that it did seem as thought she actually missed having their lessons so often. For some reason, of which he either wasn't entirely sure or he just didn't feel like admitting it, he wanted to tell her that he felt the same way. But he'd held his tongue, smiled, and agreed to meet with her.

He had to admit to himself, he was very nervous. Since his little revelation on Halloween, he had made it a point to never be alone with Tonks for more than a few moments at a time. She had inquired on more than one occasion as to why he had cut back their lessons. He had nervously replied that he had been very busy with all the papers he needed to grade. (This was, of course, a lie. Remus taught in more of a practical manner, and not so much with homework and essays.) Also, because he saw how wonderfully she had been doing in class, and knew that she really didn't need much more help. His heart had almost broken as she had nodded sadly, and shuffled away.

Remus didn't notice as the door opened with a slight creak and quiet footsteps approached. Hand on his chin, he continued to gaze out the window, eyes glazed over. A fake cough brought him back to reality. He looked up at the figure standing before him. She wore her brown hair very short today, and he was surprised at how nice it looked on her.

"Hello," Tonks offered, swaying slightly on the spot. Remus smiled as Tonks blushed and looked down, her long lashes blinking slowly. Remus, who was suddenly having a hard time breathing, cleared his throat soundly."How are you?" Remus asked, standing up and making his way around his desk to stand next to her. Tonks nodded at him, raising the book she held in her hand.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Thanks," she added as an afterthought. Remus sighed, running a hand through his somewhat messy hair. Halfway through the act, he found himself laughing. Tonks looked at him curiously as Remus made his way back behind his desk.

"What?" she couldn't help asking. Remus smiled as he answered, his eyes looking far away.

"Lily always hated that," he said, almost absently. Something arose within Tonks, an ugly emotion, and she fought furiously to hide the blush that was creeping up her neck.

"Lily?" Tonks found herself asking, instead of the "Hated what?" that she had planned. Remus looked at her, looking lost.

"Pardon?"

"Who is Lily?" said Tonks. She couldn't help wondering, so she pursued the answer.

"Lily Evans," said Remus, taking the book from her hand and flipping through its pages to the place Tonks had marked. He wasn't elaborating, and Tonks wasn't sure she really wanted to know, especially judging by the look of dreamy nostalgia on her professor's face.

"What was your question, then?" said Remus, examining the parts Tonks had underlined. Tonks leaned over his shoulder to look down at the book. Her arm brushed his own, and Remus flinched involuntarily. He glanced at Tonks, hoping she hadn't noticed. Thankfully, she seemed engrossed in the passage she had underlined, and looked as though she was trying very hard to ignore the fact that her hand had briefly rubbed his as she had pulled the book a little closer to her face. Tonks took a quick step to her right, away from her professor. Speaking quickly, she tried to cover up her mild embarrassment.

"I understand how to do the Protean Charm," she explained, motioning to the book. "But I don't understand _why_ its done the way it is. I suppose it's a bit like maths. If I don't understand the reasoning behind it, it just doesn't make sense to me."

"I know what you mean," Remus told her, handing the book back. "But sometimes there isn't really an easy answer. Not unless you go very far back into the history of the charm."

"What should I do, then?"

"If you _really_ want to know, you can do some in depth research in the library," Remus suggested. "Though, you'd probably have to go into the restricted section, but I could get you a note for that."

"Could you?" said Tonks, her face lighting up in surprise and excitement. "That would be wonderful." Remus nodded, making his way to his bookshelf he grabbed a book and handed it to her.

"Meanwhile, why don't you look through this." Tonks smiled, taking the book from him.

"That's one thing I can always count on you for, Professor Lupin," she laughed. "You're always good for a book." Remus just grinned in an extremely boyish fashion.

"So shall we adjourn this meeting until, say," Remus looked up in thought. "Tomorrow at five o'clock, in the library?"

"Sounds fantastic," said Tonks, bouncing with enthusiasm. Remus seemed to be loitering about his own classroom, and he had no idea why it made him feel so guilty.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow," Remus said, finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence. In reality, it had only been a moment.

"You're not going to dinner?" said Tonks.

"What?" said Remus, moving away from her towards the safety of his desk. "Oh. Yes. I suppose I am."

"I'm headed there right now."

"That's nice."

"When are you going?"

"Before too long. I could go right now, though."

"Shall we go together, then?"

"Well…I suppose that—"

"Fantastic!" Tonks smiled at him and fell along side his step as they made their way to the Great Hall, discussing the upcoming Quidditch match as they went, much to both parties' pleasure.

-&-

Tonks hurriedly collected a bundle of books from off her four-poster, knocking a few pieces of parchment to the floor as she did so.

"Why in such a hurry?" Cooper asked, sitting on her own bed watching her friend with an eye of curiosity. Tonks looked up at her before answering; not sure she wanted to tell her.

"I'm off to the library," said Tonks truthfully.

Cooper sighed. "Why, Tonks? Sara and I are going to sneak into the kitchens and get all the old vegetables and see if we can sneak it into the boys' dorms. You should come with us." Tonks hesitated, looking sorely tempted.

"Oh, please come," Cooper begged. "It's our last year. Don't you want to end it with a bang?"

"Of course," said Tonks, continuing to pack her book bag. "But I have to work on some stuff first. Can I take a rain check?" Cooper growled and lay back on her bed.

"That's all you ever say anymore," she said, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow. Sitting up again, she faced Tonks, her jaw set. "You're going off for another lesson with Professor Lupin, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Tonks guiltily. Cooper studied her for a moment.

"You fancy him." It was not a question. Cooper's piercing blue eyes did not leave Tonks' face. Tonks looked down, shuffling her feet for a moment before looking back up at her friend.

"Yes," was all that she could manage to say. Cooper gave a triumphant smile.

"I knew it," she said. "You are _always_ spending time with him, talking about him… At first I thought it was because you really like Defense. But it's him."

"Oh, Coop," Tonks moaned, letting her book bag drop to the floor as she sunk onto her bed. "Don't hate me for it."

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" asked Cooper. Tonks looked at her, surprised.

"Well…I don't know," said Tonks slowly. "Because this crush is so very childish of me."

"Nonsense," said Cooper. "Why, it's no more childish than my crush on Charlie Weasley last year. In fact, if I didn't already have an extremely good-looking man myself, I'd probably be in your position."

"So you don't think that it is stupid?" Tonks asked cautiously.

"Nope," said Cooper, hopping down from her bed. "The man is…well, a man. What more can I say?"

"But he's more than that," Tonks sighed, making her feel even more silly. "He's so…amazing."

"You've got it bad, Tonks."

"I know. But I can't help it!" Tonks replied, looking to her friend for support. "I wish life were easier than this. If he weren't a teacher…"

"But he is," Cooper reminded her.

"I know," Tonks said, standing up and retrieving her bag. "But if he wasn't…"

"What would you do?" Cooper asked curiously.

"I dunno… Ask him to Hogsmeade."

"Not very daring of you," Cooper commented.

"I know. I don't know… He's so perfect," Tonks sighed in an uncharacteristically dreamy way.

"To be perfectly honest," said Cooper, coming to sit next to her bright hared friend. "You really don't have much in common with him. What I mean to say is you're an unlikely match."

"How do you mean?" Tonks asked her, thinking hard. Certainly she had something in common with Professor Lupin?

"Well you're such a free spirit," Cooper said, smiling admiringly at her friend. "And Professor Lupin is reserved and quiet and…good."

"Oh, no," Tonks shook her head, ignoring her friend's implication of Tonks _not_ being good. "You make him sound boring. But he's not; he's so very, very interesting. He was a real mischievous guy during his school years, Madam Rosmerta told me so. He tells the funniest stories, and he's always willing to listen."

"Just be careful you don't let him know how you feel," Cooper advised. "We Hufflepuffs would never hear the end of it. And I know for a fact that Professor McGonagall suspects that Professor Lupin's intentions are less than admirable."

"How do you know?" a confused Tonks asked. "What do you mean?"

"I heard her scolding Professor Lupin last week after your lesson. She told him that it wasn't appropriate, the amount of time the two of you spent together, and that he should be leaving you more time to study for your other classes."

"What did he say?" Tonks insisted on knowing.

"He said that he'd already cut your meetings in half," Cooper answered her. "He said that you were almost ready to stop them completely, but that he wanted to make sure that you were prepared for your Auror training. When McGonagall suggested that someone else finish your lessons, Lupin got pretty upset. Said he didn't understand why McGonagall was so mad; that you two hadn't done anything and…"

"And what?" said Tonks, desperate to hear the rest. Cooper seemed to be enjoying her friends torment a little too much.

"He said that he was far too old and broken for that sort of thing anyway." Cooper finished.

"What sort of thing?" Tonks wondered aloud.

"Romance, I suppose," Cooper said lightly, grabbing her wand from her bedside table. "Now are you going to come with Sara and me or are you going to go study in the library with your beloved Lupin?"

Tonks half glared at her. "I need to go this time, Coop. You two could wait and I could join you in this prank or I suppose I could think a nice one up for later." Cooper looked disappointed, but she attempted a smile anyway.

"There's no way I'm passing this one up or waiting," she said. "You have fun with Lupin. Sara and I are going to find some rubbish."

Cooper bid Tonks good-bye and left their dormitory with an excited shout down to the common room, where Tonks supposed Cooper had found Sara. Tonks was left to think on Cooper's story. She wondered if Professor Lupin really had said that he was too old for romance. Surely, he couldn't be more than ten years older than her? She supposed he might look a little older than his age because of his condition. But had he been crossed in love and given it up altogether? Tonks found herself hoping that this was not the case. Though she knew how hopeless and wrong it really was, Tonks couldn't help hoping that perhaps Professor Lupin might take some interest in her, besides complimenting her on her patronus.

-&-

Little did Tonks know that Professor Remus Lupin was also contemplating this problem. He sat in the library waiting for Tonks, who was already several minutes late for their meeting. This was torture for Remus, as he hadn't had a lesson with Tonks for over a week now, and she'd always had to rush to her other classes after his DADA class. The waiting was killing him, as was the fact that the waiting was killing him. He knew that he depended on her a lot more than he should, but he'd convinced himself that he couldn't help it.

He sighed, blowing the tiny strands of hair out of his eyes. He watched the door at the library but there was no sign of her. His heart raced for a moment when her friend, Lola Wilson, had entered in hopes that Tonks would be with her, but she was alone. He tried to distract himself for a while by flipping through the book he planned on discussing with Tonks, but his attention was soon drawn back to Lola, who had just been approached by a seventh year Ravenclaw; Christopher Levitt, Remus recalled.  
The boy looked nervous, Remus noticed.

"Hey Lola," Chris said, leaning against the bookcase that Lola searching.

"Hey Chris," Lola replied dryly. "What's up?"

"I just talked to Cooper," Chris said. "And I was wondering if I could get a second opinion."

"What about?"

"Tonks." Remus' breath caught in his throat but his eyes remained glued to his book.

"What about her?" Lola asked curiously.

"Well, like I said," Chris started. "I just talked to Cooper. I asked her if Tonks was seeing anyone and Cooper said that, and I quote, 'Tonks isn't really "seeing anyone," but she is interested in someone.' An older man, she said." Remus looked up, eyes filled with something between terror and hope. He saw Lola glance at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"I don't know anything about it," Lola admitted slowly. Chris's shoulders slumped.

"But if you're interested in Tonks, go ahead and ask her out," Lola advised. Remus saw Chris's head rise in hope.

"You think I should?" he asked. Lola shrugged.

"Why not?" she said as she pulled a book from the bookcase in triumph. "You're a nice bloke."

"But if she's interested in someone else…" Chris began anxiously.

"Tonks is too nice for something like that," said Lola, heading over to Madam Pince. "If she's not interested, she'll say no. She wouldn't lead you on…"

They moved out of earshot, and Remus was left in confusion. There was so much to digest—unfortunately he didn't have much time, as Tonks came rushing in just then. Her eyes lit up when she approached Remus.

"Sorry I'm late, professor," she apologized, setting down her books with a huff. Remus' eyes moved over her shoulder to Chris, who was standing behind her, slowly raising his hand to tap her on the shoulder. The action took what seemed like ages to Remus. This was the end, he thought unconsciously. The end of what, he wasn't sure, nor was he sure why he cared so much. He knew he lied to himself _far_ too much. Tonks turned around to face the young man.

"Wotcher, Chris," she called merrily.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you," said Christ, each word cutting into Remus like the reality it was.

"Sure," Tonks said, folding her arms and leaning on the table behind her in a very Professor Lupin-like fashion. "Shoot."

Chris glanced at Remus suspiciously, and Remus noticed for the first time that he was staring quite rudely. He wondered why he didn't care, and the thought reminded him far more of James Potter or Sirius Black than Remus Lupin.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me next trip." Tonks froze. This couldn't be happening; not now, not in front of Professor Lupin.

"That's a month away," she stalled, trying to decide what to do.

"I know," Chris said, looking embarrassed. Should she accept to be nice? No, she made a point never to do that to anyone. If she wasn't interested and she knew it wouldn't go anywhere she figured she might as well save the bloke some time and money by telling him so. But then she remembered Professor Lupin. He was watching them, she knew. How couldn't he? He was two feet away.

She wasn't sure why, but her mouth opened and she found herself accepting.

"Well, all right then," she said, turning to unload her books from her bag. Chris smiled, thanked her, and quickly retreated; looking far too pleased in Remus' opinion. She turned back to Remus with the most cheerful smile she could muster. Remus tried to return it, but it ended up being more of a grimace. Tonks took the seat across from him, and when he didn't say anything she cleared her throat soundly.

"What's that book you've got there?" she said, trying to break the silence. Remus looked down at the book he'd been flipping through, almost unseeing.

"Oh," he began quietly. "I thought you might like to have a look at it." Tonks pulled the book toward her and examined it.

"_Advanced and Extremely Complicated Theory to Defense. _It's not a title I've ever seen before," She said, flipping through a few of its pages.

"I found it in the restricted section," Professor Lupin was saying, looking down at the book. Tonks looked up at him, her mouth wide in an impish grin. She waited for him to smile back at her, to share in her amusement. But the sense of comradeship never came, and Tonks was left frowning at a very bemused Professor Lupin.

"Is there something wrong, professor?" she asked, holding her hands together to stop the automatic reaction of covering his hands with her own, to comfort him. He looked up at her.

"Huh?" he murmured. "Oh, no, I'm fine. So about that book—I suggest you stick strictly to chapters 1—3 and go no further than that."

"Why no further?" said Tonks. He was acting so peculiar. She practically had to drag every word out of him.

"Because—the text you know—the title and all that…complicated stuff. Shouldn't be delving too deep you know… still so young." Professor Lupin wasn't making much sense.

"Young?" Tonks said, surprised. "Magic has nothing to do with age, professor."

"Well sometimes it's complicated what with all…" Remus couldn't concentrate. He kept thinking of Tonks with Chris, and he couldn't shake the feelings that Cooper's words had awoken in him. It seemed to be the story of his life; to have his hopes raised only to be crushed beyond imagining. He didn't seem to make much sense to Tonks for the rest of their lesson, which consisted almost entirely of his stuttering and stammering.

* * *

**Please** review so that I can find my muse again! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This story has been weighing on my mind for quite a while now. I've always had the ending in mind, and I actually wrote it once, but my computer crashed and it was gone. The mourning period has been much longer than I expected. Here is the last chapter, to be followed by a brief epilogue. Don't kill me for taking so many years to get to it! Also, my writing style has probably changed a bit since the beginning of the story, but I tried to keep as close to the style of this story as possible. I'm aware that some scenes may be all over the place, but trying to get back in touch with the way I wrote the characters was a little difficult. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Seven

Remus Lupin had almost made up his mind. He had almost decided, sometime after midnight, as he tossed and turned in his bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, that he would go to Dumbledore in the morning. He would submit his resignation and apologize for the inconvenience that leaving his post early would cause.

Remus was fully aware of the implications of this choice. He knew how desperately he needed the money, how difficult it was for someone with lycropanthy to find even the most banal employment. Remus had struggled ever since graduation from Hogwarts—even though he had been near the top of all of classes, no one wanted to hire a werewolf. As much as Remus had hated it, James had been in a position where he could help support his friend, so for a time Remus did not have to worry as much about making ends meet. But James was dead, and Remus was alone. He might be able to find some meaningless job sweeping up after quidditch matches, if he was lucky. In all honesty, a substitute was the most prestigious position Remus had ever had. Yes, he knew full well what he was giving up.

It had all been so easy to ignore (too easy, he thought), when he thought his attraction to his student was one sided. She fascinated him, naturally, but it wasn't like such a pretty young thing would ever look on him as anything other than a kind teacher giving her some extra help. Until…she did. Ms. Cooper's revelation that Tonks was interested in an "older man" awakened a realization in Remus that this was no longer a slight fancy. Lives and reputations were at stake, and if he ever wanted to show his face in the Wizarding World again, something had to give.

Then he thought of her smile, and he wasn't as sure about anything anymore. He had always considered himself a sensible person, weighing out the pros and cons of his choices. But for some reason, he had the hardest time being sensible when it came to a certain Hufflepuff. What harm would another month cause, really? If he ceased their lessons altogether and only spoke to her in class? Could he do that? Yes. He had to. He could be a professional about this. McGonagall had been right—the relationship between Tonks and himself had moved beyond the appropriate teacher-student level. It was a simple fix, really. Admire from afar, no more. Maybe not so simple…

There is something about the morning light that chases away the gloom of the previous night. Remus awoke the next morning slightly refreshed with renewed determination to give his current position his all. For the next week, he ate, breathed, and slept teaching. His interactions with each of his students was brief and limited to asking and answering lessons in class, as well as the occasional "hello" in the hallway. Any time he saw a certain heart-shaped face coming his way, Remus quickly ducked into the nearest classroom or into the closest secret passage way (it had been some time since he had used any of his Marauding skills).

His skillful avoidance had not gone unnoticed by Tonks, Remus knew. He could see the confusion (and hurt) in her eyes each time he neglected to call on her in class, almost always choosing another student to answer a question, whether or not they had raised their hand. Whisperings in the corridors told of a falling out between Tonks and her beloved Professor Lupin. Talk in the staff room had moved onto the next great scandal (were the Head Boy and Girl really dating?), and it seemed that Remus was almost forgiven for his inexperience and unprofessionalism. If only forgiveness was given so freely by all.

Tonks always prided herself on her strength, her inability to let things really, truly get to her. But Remus Lupin had gotten to her. She felt it deep under her skin, in her very veins. He was ignoring her, purposefully not calling on her in class and, worst of all, yesterday she had seen him in the corridor. They had made eye contact, he had smiled slightly and then, suddenly, as if he remembered he was avoiding her, he turned around and was…gone, lost in the crowd of students coming up from Potions in the dungeons.

He didn't talk to her anymore, except for the occasional, standard "Well done, Ms. Tonks," after he had finally called on her to answer a question. The worst part was that she wasn't sure what she had done wrong. She had thought back to their final lesson a million times in the past week, and the only conclusion she came to was one that didn't make sense. Not really. Chris had asked her to Hogsmeade. Perhaps Professor Lupin had overhead—he had to have. He had acted so strangely the entire lesson. Did he not approve or was it something else?

And that was what didn't make sense. Tonks had seen that look in a boy's eyes before. Jealousy. But…from a professor, a grown man? That was what didn't make sense to Tonks. Unless…but Tonks couldn't—wouldn't allow herself to hope. It seemed too unreal that Remus Lupin, the king of "comfortable conversations", would be jealous of a seventeen year old dunderhead like Chris Levitt.

There is only so much that one person can take, and Tonks was fairly certain, after almost two full weeks of the silent treatment, that she had reached her limit. Something had to be done, and it was becoming increasingly clear that Remus Lupin wanted nothing to do with Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks had to know why. So, as if she hadn't been watching him closely before, she began to study him. Part of her justified it as possible practice for future Auror missions.

She noticed the way his eyes automatically shot to her face when she raised her hand in class, and then quickly flitted to the student farthest away from her. She noticed that he came to meals five minutes late and always left with another staff member. She noticed that he seemed to be getting more tired as the full moon approached, and that was when Tonks concocted her brilliant plan.

It was Friday, and the last class of the day was just filtering out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, anxious for the weekend (it was a class full of second years, and they didn't seem particularly worried about any exams). Remus let out a short sigh as he waved his wand to straighten the desks, taking a moment to peer out the window at the position of the sun. Tonight was the full moon, and he found himself getting more tired and anxious as the hours passed. Luckily, Professor Snape had agreed once again to brew the experimental potion which had recently been developed for just such occasions. At least Remus could rest assured that his evening would not be filled with pain, although that did not seem to help with the exhaustion.

The classroom door creaked closed as the final student retreated, and Remus turned to clear off the board. Perhaps it was his increased senses (what with the full moon and all), or perhaps part of Remus had been expecting, even anticipating, the small creature that had her feet planted firmly in front of his closed classroom door, her hands placed on her hips like a small child ready to throw a tantrum. Either way, Remus couldn't help the thought that flitted across his mind. She looked positively radiant, her lips thin in the same sort of disapproving expression Professor McGonagall was famous for, but her eyes flashing in a way that was all her own.

"You've been avoiding me," she said across the length of the classroom, her voice firm and accusing. Remus turned back to the chalkboard, waving his wand casually towards it as he continued to erase notes from the day's lesson.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he ventured as calmly as he could. His heart rate increased as her angry footsteps resounded in the empty room. _Merlin, please don't let her come any closer_. Yet closer she came, right up to the platform where his desk resided, pausing there for a moment to touch the corner of the desk in thought.

"You know bloody well what I mean," she said. He turned slightly, fully meeting her eyes for the first time in what felt like far too long. From a semi-safe distance of six feet, he drank it in. Her hair was the usual bubble-gum pink she preferred to sport when teachers weren't looking, her eyes flashing darkly at him. Remus sighed tiredly. He was much too old for this.

"What can I help you with, Ms. Tonks?" he asked, moving about the room to reposition the desks, just for something to do which would take him away from her and closer to the door. Tonks saw through his movements and followed him quickly, standing between him and the door, her hands on her hips again.

"Shouldn't you be with your friends? It's a lovely afternoon, perhaps the last good afternoon before it snows, and I do believe that—"

"I'm tired of you avoiding me like I'm a case of dragon pox," said Tonks, holding his startled gaze firmly with her angry one. "I'm an individual, and I deserve respect. What's more, I thought you were a decent enough person, let alone professor, to tell me what I have done wrong so I can fix it. I've worked my hind off trying to improve at Defense Against the Dark Arts, trying to impress Dumbledore enough to get into NEWT levels, and then you drop me—our lessons like they were always an inconvenience to you."

"It was never my intention—" Remus began, but was cut off by Tonks' tirade.

"Bullocks! I think I at least deserve an explanation," said Tonks, finishing with her head held high.

"I felt like you were prepared enough to continue on your own," said Remus, nudging every other desk slightly. They were both silent for a moment, both acutely aware that Remus's explanation fell short. There was something in his expression, the way his head fell to the side slightly as he finished lamely, almost in apology, which made Tonks stop. Her hands fell to her sides, and she looked at Remus as if she had never seen him before. Perhaps…she wasn't going crazy.

"I thought you might like to know that I turned Chris Levitt down," said Tonks quietly, watching Remus's face closely. Remus froze in the middle of nudging another desk. He did his best to keep his expression neutral, but he struggled to keep the furrow from his brow and the left side of his face from lifting in a half smile. The overall effect was a grimace. Not exactly the reaction Tonks had hoped for. But if she was honest…what had she hoped for?

"I'm sorry," said Remus, as casually as possible. "But I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."

"Do you honestly mean that?" Tonks asked quietly, the softness of her tone taking Remus by surprise. He had always known her to be quite confident and strong in her opinions. Now she seemed…vulnerable. Had his words caused this? Had he, Merlin forbid, broken her somehow? He took a step towards her, wanting to somehow wipe away the look of hurt on her face. Of all the selfish…

"I hope you know that I…" Remus found himself suddenly unable to finish his sentence. Where had he been going with that thought? I didn't mean to hurt you? I love being around you? I…care for you more than I should, given my age and position?

"I'm sorry, but there seems to have been some sort of misunderstanding," he finished lamely, trying his very best to stand a respectable three meters away from Tonks, instead of standing beside her and comforting her, like his instincts told him to.

His words sparked something in Tonks. Her eyes flashed suddenly at his words and she took several steps towards him, pointing an accusing finger towards his chest.

"Don't you dare try and make me look a fool," she warned. Remus swallowed soundly, taking a step back.

"I don't know what—"

"No! Don't try and make it look like I misunderstood your words, your kindness towards me," Tonks's demeanor was slowly changing from anger to hurt again as she let her guard down. "I didn't imagine it…did I?"

Tonks's hand fell slowly, a sudden doubt filling her eyes as they began to water slightly. Later, Remus would blame the full moon and his condition causing him to feel so very tired., causing him to let his guard down. Without really thinking about it, he grabbed her falling hand ever so gently in his own.

"No," he said. "You didn't imagine it."

They stood in silence in the middle of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Outside, students laughed and enjoyed the last of the sunny days before winter's first snow, completely oblivious that, somewhere inside the castle, lives were about to change.

Ever so slowly, Remus let go of Tonks's hand and took a step back. Tonks immediately filled the empty space by taking a step forward.

Remus let out a shaky sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm a teacher."

"A substitute," Tonks countered quickly. "And only for a few more weeks."

"I'm twice your age," said Remus, taking another step back and to the side, finding some safe distance behind his teacher's desk.

"Hardly," said Tonks. "And I honestly don't care about that."

"Well I do," Remus replied. "And there are other reasons."

"Not important," said Tonks, finally closing the distance between them. "I promise."

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was not making this easy.

"They matter to me," he said at last, trying his best not to look directly at Tonks's face as she looked up at him hopefully. He turned to the side, unable to look at her. Once again, the room was filled with silence as Remus struggled to think clearly, to make a wise, adult decision about the entire situation. He was finding it so very difficult to concentrate…

"Ms. Tonks," he began, and Tonks's eyes rolled slightly at the title.

"Yes?" she smiled slightly up at him, waiting.

"Please don't stand so close to me," said Remus as firmly as he could.

Tonks's face fell, her eyes clouded with confusion. She took a step back, then another, and the firm look on Remus's face did not falter. That was it, then.

Tonks waited in disbelief as Remus turned completely away and began to move some papers about on his desk. It took all of his strength not to turn around and tell her he was sorry, that he was wrong and everything would be all right. He heard her gasp, heard the beginnings of a sob as she fled from the room. He didn't look up and he didn't turn around. But he did allow a solitary tear to streak his face. Glancing up at the window, trying to throw his thoughts anywhere but on what had just happened, Remus caught sight of the sun lowering in the afternoon sky. This was bound to be one of the longest full moons of his life.


	8. Epilogue

Author's Note: Here it is—finally complete. It only took me how many years? This chapter was a little more cheery than I had planned—and I'm not sure I like how happy this ended (I had to rush myself a bit or it wouldn't have ever been complete), but I suppose my readers deserve a semi-hopeful ending after waiting so long for it. Who knows, maybe someday I will write a sequel or (let's not get too crazy) even finish some of my other stories. Thank you to everyone for the reviews! You are amazing!

Epilogue

Remus waved his wand and his truck squeaked closed with a pathetic finality. That was it, then. He had survived his final week as substitute Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Then why did it feel like he had utterly failed? As he made his way down to the entrance hall, the excitement of the Christmas holidays was definitely in the air, yet he felt in no way cheery.

This was not his first "final walk" through the castle. As he made his way down the long series of stairs, his trunk levitating in front of him, Remus was reminded of a time over a decade earlier when he, James, Sirius, and Peter had walked this same way, laughing and wondering at what the future would hold for them. Remus would never have guessed that he would be where he was today. Poor, old, and incredibly lonely. Then again, his friends' lives hadn't exactly turned out how they expected either, but that was a road of thought he couldn't bear to go down at the moment.

"Ah, Remus, there you are," said Professor Dumbledore as Remus finally reached the entrance hall. "Thought you could slip away without saying goodbye, I take it."

"I've never been very good at goodbyes," said Remus a little glumly. Dumbledore nodded in understanding. Remus reached into his robe pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I was going to owl this to you later, but I suppose now is as good a time as any," he said, taking Dumbledore's hand and shaking it. "I want to thank you for giving me a chance, Professor. I know I wasn't the best choice, but I appreciate your continued confidence in me."

"It hasn't been all bad, surely," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling slightly. "I've heard nothing but praise regarding your teaching."

"I've made several mistake which I—"

"Remus," Dumbledore held up a hand and Remus fell silent. "We have all made mistakes. It is what we learn from those mistakes which is most important. And above all, we must have hope."

Remus nodded in understanding, accepted Dumbledore's wish of good luck and a happy Christmas, and made his way through the doors of Hogwarts, not at all understanding what his old headmaster was trying to say. But, if he were to be honest, that was something he had come to expect.

Laughter filled the courtyard as students from all houses enjoyed the last few hours before they would be whisked off on the Hogwarts Express for the holidays. Dodging snowballs and stepping around a myriad of snowmen, Remus only hesitated slightly as he noticed a group of Hufflepuff girls hovering in the corner of the courtyard, their laughter filling the air as they worked to finish a particularly large snow person bearing a remarkable resemblance to the Fat Friar. He caught her eye for only a moment, and then looked away quickly. That was all he would allow himself, and it was much more than he had done since that fateful encounter on the full moon. He had not looked at her, not spoken to her... It would have to be enough.

"Professor Lupin," several voices called, and Remus found himself suddenly surrounded by that same group of Hufflepuffs.

"Are you leaving?" Cooper asked curiously, patting her gloved hands together to remove some of the snow.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am," said Remus hesitantly.

"Well, good luck!" another Hufflepuff girl said as she skipped back to their snowman.

"Yes, you were a great teacher," said Lola, joining her friends as they made their way back to their corner. Remus shook his head, smiling slightly until he noticed that not all of the girls had quite so short an attention span.

Her mousy hair was barely concealed under her hat, but there was no mistaking that disappointed look.

"Ms. Tonks," said Remus, nodding his head in acknowledgement and completely unsure of what else to say.

"Wotcha Remus," said Tonks daringly in reply. Had she ever said his name before? He wasn't sure…but it sounded almost wonderful, the way she said it, even if her tone was as cold as the snow falling around them.

When Remus didn't reply, Tonks turned to join her friends. She was only a few steps away when she turned back. He was still watching her intently, ever curious as to what she would do next. She was still a mystery to him.

"I can't help holding out hope for you, you know."

"I know," said Remus, understanding more than she knew. "But it's no good."

"So you say," said Tonks with a nod.

"Tonks!" her friends beckoned to her.

"In a mo'!" she said, rolling her eyes and smiling. She was smiling when she looked back at him, the first time he had seen her smile in weeks. It was the first time he had really looked at her in weeks, and he was already reeling from it.

Another moment passed, and still he stood there, waiting for who knows what, one hand holding his wand, levitating his trunk mere inches off the snowy ground.

"In a few months, I won't be a student anymore."

Remus sighed. "It's a lot more complicated than that, Ms. Tonks."

"We'll see. It's a small world we live in," said Tonks, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. Remus couldn't help but notice that it was a faint shade of pink. "Perhaps we'll run into one another in Diagon Alley or something."

"Perhaps," Remus allowed, and Tonks's smile gave him hope that maybe someday she would forgive him. He sighed and looked at his watch. "Happy Christmas, Tonks. I'd better be going."

"I'll see you around," Tonks promised.

As he made his way down the path to the gates of Hogwarts, Remus couldn't help but hope that Tonks was right. Raising his wand arm and quickly entering the Knight Bus, Remus allowed himself to truly smile for the first time in weeks. Yes, he was currently unemployed, it was the holidays and he had nowhere to go…but it was a small world he lived in. As Dumbeldore had said, he had to have hope. And right now, Remus Lupin had hope that anything could happen.


End file.
